


lemon

by cutestloser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, The Tomlinson Twins, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutestloser/pseuds/cutestloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and William were inseparable since birth but when a young, long haired lad enters their life, what will happen? Will they fight until there's nothing left or learn to share?</p>
            </blockquote>





	lemon

     Lemon. A certain yellow fruit, a light tone of yellow or quite possibly a dirty work of fiction might pop into your mind at the mention of the word, none of those meanings apply to this though.

Lemon was a small gay club outside of London. It blared loud music that could be heard from the street and people dressing scandalously would be seen entering it. The members were often defined as slutty or rowdy but they were a hell a lot of fun. The club stayed young though, you'd rarely find someone over the age of twenty five there because they simply weren't accepted.

There weren't many regulars in the club. It was mostly a new crowd every night, Louis and William were an exception to that. They were the infamous Tomlinson twins, which is what they were known as throughout town and especially in the club.

The twins spent most weekend nights at the club and they were quite choosy when it came to men. They had a routine to those nights; they'd arrive, have a drink or two, scan the crowd together, flirt with a few people who were worthy of their attention, before separating from each other and finding someone better than the person before.

It was hard to get in either of their pants. The "lucky" person had to be near flawless and meet all of their personal standards. The twins didn't sleep with the same people, no threesomes or do overs. They never had a problem with their system because they were equal and they could find any man of their choosing and it wasn't like they wanted anything more, or so they thought.

It all changed when Harry Styles, a newcomer in town, walked-no strutted into the club like he owned the place in his tight, dark jeans and his loosely buttoned shirt with those messy but godly curly locks.


End file.
